In the most common personal lotion or gel or liquid dispensers, hence personal fluid dispensers, as an example, a hand lotion dispenser, the bottle or container holding the personal fluid, is uniformly round or oval, and the personal lotion or gel or liquid, personal fluid, is dispensed by a manual pump using a push actuator. By the user manually pushing the actuator downward, the personal fluid is pumped through a tube, either singular or a multitude of tubes, and dispensed onto the user's hand or body, hence, a manually operated pump personal fluid dispenser.
The most common method means to attach this manually operated pump personal fluid dispenser to the personal fluid bottle or container is a screw cap, plug cap, or snap cap, or as industry refers to them, a screw closure or plug fit closure or snap fit closure, or in general, a closure.
The most common personal fluid bottle or container composition is made of plastic. The most common type of this plastic is PolyEthylene Terephthalate plastic or PET.
And, most commonly, the personal fluid is not heated because the personal fluid bottle or container is made of plastic, PET, and according to Scientific Publications, Journal of Environmental Monitoring, Environmental Health Perspectives, prolonged heating of the personal fluid in contact with the plastic bottle or container, PET, may cause types of chemicals to leach out of the plastic, PET, and into the personal fluid which may be harmful to the user.
Present art, which allows heating of personal fluid, suffers from several disadvantages:
In present art, in order to heat the personal fluid, an attachment is placed onto or atop the personal fluid bottle or container and the user must endure a prolonged period of time to allow the entire personal fluid bottle or container to heat and transfer this heat into the entire volume of the personal fluid before dispensing the heated personal fluid.
Still in other present art, a heating element or means is inserted into the personal fluid within the personal fluid bottle or container and the user must endure a prolonged period of time to heat the entire volume of the personal fluid within the bottle or container before dispensing the heated personal fluid.
Still in other present art, the personal fluid has to be removed from its plastic bottle or container and poured into or placed within another apparatus or container and the user must endure a prolonged period of time to heat the entire volume of the personal fluid before dispensing the heated personal fluid.
Still in other present art, the personal fluid bottle or container must be placed within a water or other liquid based bath, and this water or liquid bath is then heated by some means and the user must endure a prolonged period of time to heat the water or liquid bath, then transfer this heat through the bottle or container to heat the volume of personal fluid before dispensing the heated personal fluid.
Still in other present art, the personal fluid bottle or container must be of a special size, a certain circular dimension, in order to fit into the heating apparatus, such that the plastic bottle or container is then heated and the user must endure a prolonged period of time for the heated bottle or container to transfer this heat into the personal fluid.
Still in other present art, the personal fluid must be urged into a holding reservoir by some means, by which the personal fluid becomes stagnant within the reservoir and thereby allows personal fluid heating, and the user must endure a prolonged period of time to allow this holding reservoir to heat the volume of the personal fluid within this reservoir before dispensing the heated personal fluid, and after each holding reservoir amount of personal fluid is dispensed, the cycle of urging the fluid into the holding reservoir, allowing the personal fluid to become stagnant, and then heating the personal fluid, the prolonged period of time must be repeated, or if the holding reservoir is of sufficient size to hold enough personal fluid for several or more dispenses of personal fluid, the user must endure even a longer prolonged period of time for the initial or first dispense of heated personal fluid.
Still in other present art, the personal fluid has to be of a special type or of a certain viscosity in order for the special heating apparatus to effectively heat the personal fluid, and the user must endure the cost and the availability of obtaining this special type of personal fluid to be used within that special apparatus.
Still in other present art, the personal fluid is contained within a special cartridge, or the personal fluid has to be poured or moved into this special cartridge and in some present art, the cartridge contains all or a portion of the heating means, and the user must not only endure the cost and availability of this special cartridge, the user must endure the prolonged time to heat the personal fluid within this special cartridge.
In all present art, in which the personal fluid heating dispenser suffers from one or more of the above disadvantages, present art suffers another disadvantage in that present art is not replaceable into a plurality of personal fluid bottles or containers and therefore cannot freely move from common, inexpensive, mass produced, off-the-shelf, personal fluid plastic bottle or container to another after the personal fluid of that plastic bottle or container has been fully dispensed, or empty, and none of the present art can utilize the existent plastic bottle or container, off-the shelf, without assuming the risk of heating the plastic bottle or container and potentially having chemicals leach from the plastic bottle or container into the personal fluid.
In all present art, suffers another disadvantage in that all present art cannot heat the personal fluid immediately, within tenths of a second, initially and continuously, unless an entire volume of the personal fluid is heated, or a special apparatus for heating is used, or a special cartridge is used, and again, the user must endure either an initial, or repeated, prolonged period of time to heat the personal fluid.
In all present art, does not detect or sense the personal fluid velocity, or flow rate, within the dispenser, because present art, the personal fluid is stagnant, not moving, because present art heats the personal fluid while the personal fluid is stagnant, and thereby requiring time to heat the volume or a portion thereof, of personal fluid.
In present art, may use sensors or sensing means to detect touch of the user, to detect temperature of the personal fluid, to detect the presence or absence of personal fluid, but present are does not sense or detect the malfunction of the heating means, for it is assumed by present art the user will detect the dispenser is not heating by application of non-heated personal fluid onto the hand or body and thereby the user assumes the heating means has malfunctioned.
In present art, does not take into account the heating dispenser will most likely be kept within the bathroom or bathroom area where water is present, and present art does not sense or detect if power, the AC wall outlet or other electrical source, to the heating dispenser, has come in contact with water causing a potential for an electric shock.
In present art, does not take into account the variety of personal fluids, a lotion or gel or liquid, and due to the different or varying viscosities of these personal fluids, without continuous user temperature adjustment, have a means for sensing the different viscosities, and automatically maintain a set user temperature adjustment from one viscous personal fluid to another.
In present art, does not have a means to determine when the actual volume of personal fluid to be heated has diminished, as in the case when the personal fluid is near empty, and a smaller than normal amount of personal fluid is within present art's heating means.
In present art, does not sense or detect the personal fluid at the point of dispensing the personal fluid onto the user, hence, present art does not sense or detect for the possibility of a clog or dam to the personal fluid, for again, present art assumes that if no personal fluid is being dispensed it is up to the user to ascertain a clog or dam of the personal fluid within the dispenser has occurred.